


Cold

by stolendinosaur



Series: WinterHawk Week 2015 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Snowball Fight, Winterhawk Week, clint is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolendinosaur/pseuds/stolendinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WinterHawk week day 4 - Cold</p>
<p>In which Clint Barton is a little shit and throws snowballs at his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

WinterHawk week day 4 - Cold

The compact snowball hits Bucky’s head hard but when he turns around there is no sign of the culprit. Bucky of course already knows who it is, but he decides to give Clint this one. Then another snowball hits him and Bucky still can’t spot his boyfriend anywhere. 

Clint is good, there is no doubt about that but Bucky is still the Winter Soldier - former soviet assassin and superspy. Sure he can admit that while he isn’t the best spy out there (Bucky leaves that spot for Natasha) he still has some tricks up his sleeve and finding his own boyfriend shouldn’t be too hard.

He imagines he spots Clint’s familiar purple hat behind a rather big pile of snow but when he gets there, Clint is nowhere to be seen and Bucky realises he now has to put an effort into finding his own boyfriend. Who for the record is a little shit.

The third snowball hits him in the face and the cold snow falls into his scarf where it melts. So now Bucky is even more cold than he already was before Clint, that son of a bitch, started throwing snow at him. 

When fifteen minutes has passed and Bucky still hasn’t found Barton, his mood has dropped as low as the cold winter-degrees outside and it is not funny anymore, god damn it Barton. 

Just when he is about to give up he hears a giggle and then a fourth snowball hits him, this time on his ass. The giggle comes from behind a tree and really Barton? A tree? He continues to laugh and when Clint won’t shut up, Bucky pushes Clint up against the tree and kisses him hard on the mouth. Needless to say, they didn’t stay out for very long after that.

**Author's Note:**

> stolen-bucky at tumblr :-)


End file.
